Show me you, my love
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai and Rei, alone but together in a world that leaves their lips breaths apart..Chapt2: Rei is just as much of an active dreamer..Chapt3: Finally together, dreaming together. [KxR Fluff]
1. Show me

I'm saving the K/R population of fanatics going crazy because there hasn't been much around lately...pointless, plot-less a random spree of mine.  
  
Disclaimer: What good's a credit card if you can't indulge....Oh, buying Beyblade isn't indulgence? It's stupidity...What!?! (.)  
  
-=Show me=-  
  
''Please.'' It had been the first and last time Kai would ever ask for anything.  
  
The last time he'd ever feel weak as he pleaded desperately. It was a simple request he'd longed for and couldn't bare to be without for much longer.  
  
He despised feeling so low and helpless; he fought off such turmoil sensations before, kept them at bay but his defences seemed to have crumbled under the weight that his conscious bared victim too.  
  
His insecurities we're rising to the surface, digging out of the grave they'd been buried in, gasping for air, grasping for life.  
  
His thoughts were smothered by the beauty before him, his whole body reeking of innocence while his own was torn apart by his inner demons. Yet while his mind was barely thinking, too breath taken to focus clearly, no response had been given in return.  
  
There was a mere unreadable expression clouding over the wine coloured eyes. But that didn't stop him, he doubted anything would as he leaned in, crimson orbs half lidded as their breaths and intakes grew deeper, the hot exhale felt upon their cheeks.  
  
He watched as the tanned skin veiled over the amber orbs and their lips ghostly grazing till-  
  
''I...can't...I just can't.''  
  
It had been shattered. Both pairs of eyes flew open wide, regret and failure fuelling the flames of red while guilt and shock made the tawny one's glitter.  
  
''Not... till I'm sure...Not till I know you love me.''  
  
There had been a silence and the boy knew deep down inside the answer was no, he couldn't believe he was trying to fool himself into hoping for otherwise. The idea of being loved by one who had been deemed unable to feel such a strong and passionate emotion was utterly ludicrous, a true fable created by the desire in his heart.  
  
''Rei...I ask this of you because it will begin our path, together down the road of love. I want you to show me.''  
  
The initial reaction had been delayed, every word that passed the pale pink lips were slowly building up an outburst of great mixtures, nostalgia and joy.  
  
The following moments had been a blur for Kai as well. He was still in self awe, unable to comprehend how such delicate words could ever pass his lips tainted with blood and lies, deceit and hateful curses.  
  
He only felt a new warmth against his chest and Rei clinging onto his body as if his life depended on such an act. His arms we're at his sides till he finally wrapped them around Rei, as if they we're a form of security for the boy when he couldn't even save himself from falling apart.  
  
The irony wasn't even bothered with as the tips of Rei's fingers trailed over his shoulder, resting behind his neck, leaving a shiver to flow through him.  
  
''Kai....I'll take those steps with you.''  
  
He breathed in the sweet scent of his breakdown, the intoxication leading him more and more downward into a world he'd never been or experienced, one with gentle caresses and real tender smiles. His heart fluttered, the moonlight colour of the clouds, a slate grey mixing in with the darkest of oblivions, the ebony black so silky and lustrous when he lay his head atop Rei's.  
  
When he looked up at the sky though, there we're no stars and no moon lighting up the ground darkened by the sun's departure and absence. Instead he saw nothing but dark white and a ceiling fan, the blade spinning circularly at a fast pace.  
  
The walls had been the same, the identical paint faded and due for renewal as well as completely bare, not even shinning off them the full potential of the moon.  
  
''Another dream....''  
  
From the corner of his eye, before closing it again the object of his dream, the cause and purpose, the torture and desire was sleeping peacefully across the room, enjoying his own dream.  
  
-=Ende=-  
  
The title sounds like an innuendo and I ended it with a twist to justify Kai and the 'Ooc' I thought was there. I had planned this to be sweet and fluffy enough to make you're teeth fall out but that didn't work -.-'...never does....  
  
Just ravish me with reviews and I might come up with something fluffier! 


	2. You

I can't believe I made another chapter when I should have left this one shot alone. It cried out for another dream, something more...fun!  
  
The rating of this fic went up for a reason. Titled changed as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Give me the rights! starts a protest  
  
-=Chapter 2, You=-  
  
He took in a gasp of breath, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the soft hand sliding over his chest down to his stomach. He smirked at the warm touch lingering down his neck, nipping at the flesh soothed by kisses. The hand so audaciously roaming over his body trailed the gentle fingertips under the rim of his pants.  
  
His eyes glazed over and smothered by lust looked down at the mass of slate hair tickling his tan skin and broadening the smile with fangs that quietly moaned.  
  
It was been slow, at a rhythm so gruelling from the teasing and sensual moving. Every kiss lasted to the last breath of air, every inch of skin being graced by bruised lips and every yearning was satisfied to the full extent.  
  
Their time together had been perfect. His desire to drown out the hours in a frenzy of ravishing hands and mouths was being fulfilled, every groan moaned louder in pleasure.  
  
When the heat left from the trail of kisses cooled off, a new fire was upon his lips, meshing their mouths eagerly before he could even gaze into the crimson depths.  
  
Though when his orbs of melting honey opened again, the room had been dark and the shivers on his body had been from the cold and not the warm friction between them.  
  
He sat up, blinking furiously the blur from his vision away, sucking in large breaths of air, calming his vehement heartbeat. His body quivered as he bit down on his bottom lip, realization falling upon his conscious hard.  
  
Not only was it hard, there was a dull throbbing and swelling located between his legs. He turned over, back to the other bed as he sighed into the quiet air.  
  
''Why can I only dream these things?''  
  
Rei closed his eyes as he lay awake in the cold room, the only warmth possible was just across from him, still dormant peacefully. Yet no matter how it was longed for, he could never sleep with the boy he dreamed of passionately each night.  
  
''Kai...'' He whispered into his pillow, wishing away his problems with his hand travelling lower.  
  
-=Ende=-  
  
No more....I can't continue this anymore; I'm ashamed I'm making Rei do that....But you all love it!  
  
So they dream about each other, quite often....they can get together without my help of another chapter! 


	3. My love

I can't believe I didn't leave this random idea alone. I should have but since everyone was really nice in reviewing I might as well finish this properly.

Disclaimer: **[Enter here, sue and I murder]**

-=Chapter 3, My love=-

''You really dreamed of me?'' His amber eyes looked up, a slender eyebrow raising playfully as the smirk that played upon his lips was teasing.

''Every night.'' His gaze was met from above, the crimson orbs hiding nothing as he continued to tangle his fingers in the lustrous raven hair.

Neither teenager could sleep as the night was still young; the needles on the clock barely passing the large twelve. So they snuggled like any other couple would do; Rei cuddled up to Kai's body, his head leaning against the strong shoulder.

''I want to dream again....'' Rei sighed quietly, watching the fingers slide through his dark locks upon the ivory chest.

''Reality's still better....'' Kai smirked as a kiss was placed at the base of his neck, a tender agreement from his love.

''We should still have our own dream where we can find each other.''

''In a field, watching the sunset.''

Rei smiled, letting his imagination continue to create their own paradise.

''We'll always be there waiting for each other.''

''Always there to listen.''

Kai closed his eyes as they talked softly, their haven envisioned in his mind.

''When I see you, I'll wrap my arms around you and never let go.''

''I'll kiss you senseless so that you won't want to leave ever.''

Rei felt more relaxed and content, his deprived slumber beginning to creep up on him as he yawned; the last words to pass his lips said tiredly.

''I'd like that.''

''So would I.''

Kai did feel slightly tired but couldn't fall into his serene sleep till the breathing against him evened; then fatigue took it's toll quickly.

''In our dreams show me you Kai.''

''Of course Rei, my love.''

-=Owari=-

Their cloud nine must have been fluffy laughs

Does anyone get those two last lines....?

Review....Don't make me resort to the chibi eyes....-readies them-


End file.
